System of Hearts
by RiotingREDD
Summary: The main computer of Hollow Bastion hold many secrets, secrets yet to be uncovered. But there's also letters, notes, messages. SCANNING COMPLETE- Welcome User.
1. Logging In

**System of Hearts; Logging in. **

- - -**SCANNING:** 0%- - -

Password:  
_Kingdom_  
_Hearts_

- - -**SCANNING:** 27%- - -

Security Question:  
What is Kingdom Hearts?  
_Light_.

- - -**SCANNING:** 51%- - -

What is a Nobody?  
_A being with no heart, that search for it._

- - -**SCANNING: **77%- - -

Who is Sora?  
_The Keyblade's chosen one._

- - -**SCANNING: 100%**  
**SCAN COMPLETE**- - -

Welcome User.  
| Access Granted |


	2. Entry One 01

**System Of Hearts | Entry One (01);**

- - -  
World/Area Discovered: The World That Never Was  
Discovered by: Donald Duck and Goofy  
Condition: Excellent  
**. . . Loading . . .**

Written by: CANNOT FIND  
Written to: _Sora_, Keyblade Master  
. . .** Loading; Entry 01**. . .  
- - -

I've given everything I've never had for you. You better take good care of them- so look sharp!

I hope my sacrifice was worth it, Sora.

- - -  
**VIRUS DETECTED**  
**… Deleting…**  
**DELECTION COMPLETE.**  
- - -

I've given everything I've never had for you. You better take good care of them

Sora.


	3. Entry Two 02

**System Of Hearts | Entry One (02);**

**- - -  
**World/Area Discovered: NOT AVAILABLE  
Discovered by: The King  
Condition: Shredded  
**. . . Loading . . .**

Written by: Riku (_Suspected_)  
Written to: ? ? ?  
**. . . Loading; Entry 02 . . .  
- - -**

The darkness did over take me.

**- - -  
SYSTEM RECOVERY  
- - -**

I guess he was right. The darkness did over take me.

_I'm so sorry_, I didn't mean too.


	4. Entry Three 03

**System Of Hearts | Entry One (03);**

**- - -  
**World/Area Discovered: Twilight Town_, _Clock Tower  
Reported by: Hayner, Olette, & Pence  
Condition: Burnt edges  
**. . . Loading . . .**

Written by: _Not Available_  
Written to: CANNOT FIND  
. . .** Loading; Entry 03**. . .  
- - -

Dear -,

One day, I'll come back… but it might not be in the same place we've met before. Maybe not even in this life. Maybe I'm stealing her words when I say this but we won't recognize each other as we will be. Yet, that doesn't mean we wont become friends again.

Maybe we're not going to be the same as we were before, maybe we're not going to feel the same as we used to. I just hope that you will remember me. (_Maybe even forgive me?_)

All it would take for me is one look into your eyes- and I'll feel the same all over again.

See ya in the next life, partner. I'm holding you up to that promise of yours.

- - -  
Entry Edit:

_Dear R O X_

**RESRICTED AREA**

... … …


	5. Entry Four 04

**System Of Hearts | Entry 04**

- - -  
World/Area Discovered: Oblivion Castle  
Discovered by: Riku  
Condition: In crayon  
**. . . Loading . . .**

Written by: _Not Available_  
Written to: _Sora_, Keyblade Master  
**. . . Loading; Entry 04. . .**  
- - -

Sora-

The sun rises behind the towers and we watch the the lights dance across the skies. No longer can we sit by each other and watch red bleed across the skies like Nobodies who never did. There are things that you have not been told, and these things are facts that you should not be told- but you are our hero.

I'm sorry.

Your memories of me no longer exists. You will not know nor probably find this letter. If only, if only. I wish I could tell you my name, but it means nothing really. I'm **Nobody**.

He looks alot like you, you know? I want to tell you that he has blue eyes like yours, but his are darker (most likely because he already knew his end from the beginning) and his hair is bright yellow like Twilight Towns' sun. His best friend has bright red hair and acid eyes, he's the one who lied to everyone and he saved you too. There is a girl, as well. She's the most nobody of us all to be honest.

I want to tell you more, my keybearer. I want to tell you about Kingdom Hearts, about your memories, about this very castle, but my time is up. The last thing I will mention is: Save us, Sora. _I beg you_.

We will meet again.  
_The Witch Of Memories_

- - -  
**. . . Searching . . .**  
**FOUND**  
_Thank Namine_  
- - -


End file.
